2017 Updates
This page has information on all Legendary: Game of Heroes updates in 2017. You can view information on all updates on the Game Updates page. '2017 Dec. 16 (v1.10.1)' What's New: Vaults are coming! *During events, play to earn the ability to draw cards from the event vault for your chance to earn top rewards! When a vault is active, all players will have a chance to earn the top rewards in the game by participating in events. '2017 Dec. 6 (v1.10.0)' What's New: Vaults are coming! *During events, play to earn the ability to draw cards from the event vault for your chance to earn top rewards! When a vault is active, all players will have a chance to earn the top rewards in the game by participating in events. '2017 Nov. 14 (v1.9.10)' What's New: Various bug fixes and performance improvements! '2017 Nov. 8 (v1.9.9)' What's New: Various bug fixes and performance improvements! '2017 Nov. 2 (v1.9.8)' What's New: Various bug fixes and performance improvements! '2017 Oct. 25 (v1.9.7)' What's New: Google Play’s Halloween Campaign - Spooky updates you can’t resist! '2017 Oct. 22 (v1.9.6)' What's New: Greetings heroes! This update contains several improvements to prepare for our next PvP event: *In a PvP Tower, after defeating an enemy's third wave, you have the option to claim your rewards or continue and go for the steal. *Improvements to the information on the PvP match up screen to show solo trophies & equipped counterskills. *'Revenge' List is ordered by targets ending soonest. *Simplified counterskill filter for ease of use. As well as a variety of optimizations. '2017 Oct. 13 (v1.9.5)' What's New: Join the fight against hunger and get your Games Against Hunger Pack today! *100% of the proceeds from the pack will go to the World Food Programme, the leading humanitarian organization fighting hunger worldwide. Legendary is proudly supporting Google’s World Food Day Apps & Games Against Hunger campaign to provide food for children in need. *To learn more about the World Food Programme and ways you can help, go to: http://www1.wfp.org/ '2017 Sept. 29 (v1.9.4)' What's New: Greetings heroes! This update contains several improvements to prepare for our next PvP event: *In a PvP Tower, after defeating an enemy's third wave, you have the option to claim your rewards or continue and go for the steal. *Improvements to the information on the PvP match up screen to show solo trophies & equipped counterskills. *Revenge List is ordered by targets ending soonest. *Simplified counterskill filter for ease of use. *As well as a variety of optimizations. '2017 Sept. 21 (v1.9.3)' What's New: PvP Towers are here! This brand new event will put your skills to the ultimate test as you face other players in head-to-head combat: *Defeat opponents to climb towers and earn rewards *Sweep opponents' teams and steal their trophies *Avenge guild mates and recover their stolen trophies *Protect your trophies by adding the Gem Armor skill to your defenders *Use the Gem Breaker skill for the ultimate attacker advantage *Will you prove you are Legendary's top player in this new, PvP event? '2017 Sept. 8 (v1.9.2)' What's New: PvP Towers are here! This brand new event will put your skills to the ultimate test as you face other players in head-to-head combat: *Defeat opponents to climb towers and earn rewards *Sweep opponents' teams and steal their trophies *Avenge guild mates and recover their stolen trophies *Protect your trophies by adding the Gem Armor skill to your defenders *Use the Gem Breaker skill for the ultimate attacker advantage *Will you prove you are Legendary's top player in this new, PvP event? '2017 Sept. 6 (v1.9.1)' What's New: PvP Towers are here! This brand new event will put your skills to the ultimate test as you face other players in head-to-head combat: *Defeat opponents to climb towers and earn rewards *Sweep opponents' teams and steal their trophies *Avenge guild mates and recover their stolen trophies *Protect your trophies by adding the Gem Armor skill to your defenders *Use the Gem Breaker skill for the ultimate attacker advantage *Will you prove you are Legendary's top player in this new, PvP event? '2017 Aug. 8 (v1.8.14)' What's New: It is Legendary's one year anniversary! *To celebrate the game being available worldwide for a year, we are running a special first anniversary event. *Play Legendary each day during the anniversary celebration and get free rewards. Participate in the special First Anniversary event to complete the anniversary collection and get exclusive prizes. *Thanks to our amazing Legendary community for supporting us for the past year! *This update also contains a handful of under-the-hood improvements. '2017 July 31 (v1.8.13)' What's New: Various bug fixes and under the hood improvements. '2017 July 24 (v1.8.12)' What's New: Various bug fixes and under the hood improvements. *''Insert Update Notes.'' '2017 July 17 (v1.8.11)' What's New: *''Insert Update Notes.'' '2017 July 3 (v1.8.10)' What's New: This update contains the following fixes and features: *'New crate cards:' improved visual sequence for opening crate card *'Card Pack feature:' improved the card pack screen so that it can feature non-hero cards *As well as various under the hood improvements. '2017 June 29 (v1.8.9)' What's New: This update contains the following fixes and features: *'New crate cards:' improved visual sequence for opening crate card *'Card Pack feature:' improved the card pack screen so that it can feature non-hero cards *As well as various under the hood improvements. '2017 May 25 (v1.8.8)' What's New: This update contains the following fixes and features: *'Guild Leadership' can send custom messages when responding to applications *Only the Guild Leader & Council Members can send invitations to join *No longer show a gift count on the guild button on the bottom HUD bar *The title bar can now show more than one currency *The sort/filter for heroes & relics now remembers your last setting *And other minor bug fixes '2017 May 22 (v1.8.7)' What's New: This update contains the following fixes and features: *'Guild Leadership' can send custom messages when responding to applications *Only the Guild Leader & Council Members can send invitations to join *No longer show a gift count on the guild button on the bottom HUD bar *The title bar can now show more than one currency *The sort/filter for heroes & relics now remembers your last setting *And other minor bug fixes '2017 Apr. 17 (v1.8.6)' What's New: This update contains the following fixes and features: *'Event Collections:' Complete collections of cards & earn rewards *'Messaging:' Send a custom message when applying to or inviting a player to guilds *Show regeneration timers for event keys *Show Affinity and Skill icons on Defender avatars in Guild Wars *Fix for Guild Wars double power display issue *Fix for issue allowing you to use scrolls in invalid situations *Inactive players automatically kicked from their guild after two weeks '2017 Apr. 5 (v1.8.1)' What's New: Take your heroes to new heights of power with Relics and Scrolls! This update brings a number of new features including: *Equip Relics to your teams to gain the ultimate edge in battle *Equip Scrolls to your team for a temporary boost that helps you overpower enemies *Become a VIP and start earning daily gems and other benefits to help grow your power *Get access to the exclusive VIP store and more by becoming a VIP *Updated sort and filter options make it easier to manage your collection '2017 Feb. 24 (v1.7.9)' What's New: Your heroes just got a little more Legendary with the introduction of the all-new Commander skill. *Use your Commanders during new Crusade events to overpower even the strongest of foes. *This update also fixes an issue in Raid Boss lists where Bosses slide in each time you enter the screen. '2017 Feb. 16 (v1.7.8)' What's New: Crusades are here! Prepare your heroes for Legendary's all-new event type. Additionally, this update brings a number of bug fixes and optimizations, including: *Fixed an issue where viewing the leaderboards caused a crash *Fixed an issue where healing with a high combo count would sometimes set health to 0 *Improvements to video ad buffering *Fixed an issues with the Global Leaderboard display '2017 Jan. 25 (v1.7.7)' What's New: Introducing the Global Leaderboard! Prepare for the ultimate challenge as the top players across all leagues compete to be #1. This update also brings a number of fixes: *Improved performance when experiencing sub-optimal network conditions *Fix for game occasionally freezing when encountering server connectivity issues *In Guild Wars, fixed an issue where correct kill counts were not shown *Fix for incorrect aspect-ratio when playing on certain iPads without high-resolution graphics Category:Updates